A Day With Papa
by Tinkxx
Summary: [HwangDeep] [Papa Minhyun with Little Jinyoung] Jinyoung yang berumur tiga tahun harus ditinggal sendiri dengan papanya di rumah. "Adek mau susunya mama? Papa bil-" "Ndak, pa! Jji mau susu ini! Jji udah ndak minum susu mama lagi!" [OOC. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: A Day With Papa

(Tinkxx)

– Papa Minhyun with Little Jinyoung –

 **an** : penggalan kisah anak saya dan suami saya /gak

– **A Day With Papa –**

–

Jinyoung bingung ketika sudah begini. Bagaimana ia tidak bingung kalau mamanya dengan tega meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan sang papa? Ia tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja ia dan papanya tidak sedekat itu. Papanya sering pulang malam karena pekerjaannya dan Jinyoung yang baru berumur 3 tahun pastilah sudah tidur lebih dulu di kamarnya dengan ditemani sang mama.

Dan hari ini ketika papanya sedang libur kerja, mamanya malah ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di butiknya. Ingin ikut tapi mamanya melarang dengan alasan ada papa di rumah. Karena Jinyoung adalah anak baik, ia pun menurut dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak sejauh itu dengan papanya, hanya saja ia jarang bertemu dan sang papa juga hanya bertanya masalah-masalah biasa yang ia alami, seperti makan atau bagaimana harimu atau apa yang sedang kau baca. Hal-hal biasa yang setidaknya tidak perlu ditanyakan karena dengan melihat raut wajah pun papanya pasti sudah tahu bagaimana semuanya itu.

Jinyoung mengerang pelan ketika Minhyun mengangkat tubuhnya ke ruang tamu. Ia diam kaku tidak bergerak bahkan ketika papanya menurunkannya ke sofa. Mereka saling memperhatikan sampai Minhyun tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jji mau makan?" Tanya Minhyun yang kemudian menyalakan TV di sana, tapi Jinyoung dengan kurang ajarnya malah mengambil _remote_ dan mematikannya dengan alasan 'ndak ada kaltun'.

"Jji udah makan sama mama," jawab Jinyoung seraya membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Mau jajan?"

"Ndak mau."

"Buah?"

Jinyoung menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu ia ingat kalau mamanya lupa memberinya sesuatu pagi ini. Ia pun bangun dari acara tidurnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih wajah papanya untuk minta perhatian pria tersebut. "Jji mau susu, pa."

"Tapi papa nggak punya susu kayak mama," sahut Minhyun otomatis dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya.

Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Dengan cemberut Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kulkas, melewati Minhyun yang cuma menatapnya bingung.

"Adek mau susunya mama? Papa bil-"

"Ndak, pa! Jji mau susu ini! Jji udah ndak minum susu mama lagi!" Geramnya sambil manyun. Matanya berair karena menahan kesal. Ia pun terduduk di depan kulkas dengan tangan menusuk susu kotak yang selalu ia minum tiap pagi. Ia tidak minum susu dari mamanya lagi. Jinyoung sudah besar! Kenapa papanya tidak paham dengan hal seperti itu?

Minhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal (lagi), dengan canggung ia mendekati anaknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati agar Jinyoung tidak terganggu. Sedangkan Jinyoung diam saja ketika digendong oleh papanya. Minhyun memang jarang bertemu dengan anaknya, tapi ia masih sering menggendongnya ketika anaknya itu sedang tidur. Minhyun pikir Jinyoung tidak akan sadar ketika ia menggendongnya, tapi sebetulnya Jinyoung paham sekali kalau yang tiap malam menggendong dan menyenandungkan lagu adalah papanya bukan mamanya.

Jadi, tidak heran kalau ia nyaman dalam gendongan Minhyun, karena memang tiap malam itulah yang membuatnya dapat tidur nyenyak.

Minhyun mengusap dahi Jinyoung dengan pelan, menyibak poni jarang-jarang yang turun menutupi matanya. "Papa minta maaf soalnya nggak tau mintanya Jji. Maafin papa, ya..."

Jinyoung menatap Minhyun dengan mata kecilnya, dengan mulut yang masih sibuk menyedot susu kotak. Bocah itu tertawa pelan sambil menggigit sedotannya, kemudian mengecup pipi Minhyun sampai bersuara. "Papa lucu," katanya disela cengirannya.

"Adek lebih lucu," balas Minhyun sembari menepuk punggung Jinyoung pelan. Bocah kecil itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memeluk leher Minhyun sambil tetap menggigiti sedotannya walaupun susunya sudah habis.

"Adek kalau masih ngantuk tidur aja," ucap Minhyun lagi ketika menyadari anaknya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak miliknya.

Tapi Jinyoung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau Jji bobok, Jji ndak bisa main sama papa," lirihnya dengan suara serak khasnya ketika di pagi hari. Minhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang mengetahui Jinyoung masih mau bermain dengannya. Sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau Jinyoung akan merasa canggung karena mereka jarang bertemu dan anaknya itu lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada bermain atau mengobrol dengannya.

"Adek mau main apa sama papa?"

"Apa aja pokoknya sama papa," balasnya seraya memeluk leher Minhyun erat. Kaki kecilnya bergerak terus karena senang, tidak peduli pada papanya yang kewalahan ketika tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari.

Minhyun terkekeh, menggendong anaknya itu sambil menimang-nimang tubuh kecilnya. Ia pun membawa Jinyoung ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai melepas seluruh bajunya. Dengan antusias anak berumur tiga tahun itu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ lalu memainkan bebek-bebek yang selalu menemaninya mandi.

"Papa ndak mandi?"

"Mandi sama papa?"

"Sama papa!" Teriaknya heboh sambil bertepuk tangan keras mengetahui kalau papanya mau menemaninya mandi, karena selama ini ia selalu mandi bersama mama saja. Sudah begitu, mama pasti marah-marah dulu sebelum memandikannya.

Papanya kembali tertawa. Pria yang sudah berusia lebih dari 30 tahun itu mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi membersihkan diri.

* * *

Setelah mandi, Minhyun mendandani Jinyoung dengan kaos lengan pendek putih dibalut celana overall bergambar pororo. "Pololonya lucu," gumam Jinyoung dengan menunjuk gambar pororo yang ada di bajunya. Kemudian ia naik ke kursi rias mamanya, mengambil bedak bayi miliknya lalu melihat papanya.

Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat sang papa sedang sibuk memakai pakaian sendiri. Biasanya mamanya peka dan langsung membubuhkan bedak di wajahnya, tapi sepertinya papanya ini tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk memakai bedak sendiri, dengan percaya diri ia menuangkan bedak pada tangan kecilnya. Karena tangannya yang kecil, bedak yang keluar ke tangannya pun berserakan kemana-mana. Ia berjengit kaget kemudian bergumam, "Loh tumpah..."

Ia pun duduk di kursi rias mamanya, membuang beberapa bubuk yang keluar terlalu banyak pada meja, mengusapkan tangannya dengan kasar ke wajahnya sampai ia bersih berulang kali ketika bubuk bedak masuk ke hidungnya.

Jinyoung mengusap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan polosnya ia menunduk dengan tangan yang masih ada bedaknya ia usapkan ke gambar pororo di bajunya. "Pololo pakai bedak juga bial sama kayak Jji."

"Jji udah sele-" Minhyun diam di tempatnya ketika menoleh melihat anaknya bermain bedak. Masalahnya bedak itu sudah hampir menjamah seluruh bajunya. Selagi menghela napas dalam, Minhyun mendekati Jinyoung yang cuma menatapnya polos. "Yaampun, adek..."

Gagal sudah rencana lari pagi mereka karena Jinyoung yang bermain bedak dan Minhyun yang harus membersihkan semuanya.

"Kenapa main bedak? Kan bedaknya udah disembunyiin mama," ujar Minhyun sembari menggendong tubuh anaknya dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka. Mau jalan-jalan katanya.

"Kata mama Jji pakai bedak kalau mau kelual," ucap Jinyoung. "Jji mau jalan sendili."

Minhyun pun menurunkan Jinyoung dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri sambil memakan kue buatan mamanya. Anak itu menghampiri anjing yang kebetulan lewat bersama pemiliknya, memegangnya pelan sebelum tertawa geli dan berlari kembali ke papanya.

"Mau guguk?" Tanya papa seraya menggandeng tangan Jinyoung.

"Jji mau, tapi mama kan takut guguk, nanti mama ndak masuk lumah kalau ada guguk," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jji sayang mama jadi Jji ndak mau guguk."

Minhyun mau menangis rasanya. Ia saja lupa kalau istrinya tidak suka pada anjing, tapi anaknya yang baru berusia tiga tahun paham betul tentang hal itu. Kalau istrinya tahu bisa-bisa ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk rumah.

"Papa mau guguk?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan napas terengah-engah karena mencoba menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar sang papa.

"Nggak, kan papa sayang mama sama kayak Jji yang juga sayang mama..." jawab Minhyun sambil tertawa.

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan sedikit berlari untuk mengejar langkah ayahnya, yang makin lama membuatnya jengkel karena selalu tertinggal. Ia pun merengek lalu memeluk kaki papanya. Minhyun tertawa karena mengerti maksud Jinyoung. Kalau sudah begitu artinya Jinyoung minta digendong.

Ia pun menggendong bocah kecil itu dengan sigap. Lalu ia mengangkat dan menempatkan anaknya di belakang lehernya-dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang kaki kecil Jinyoung yang menggantung. Jinyoung tertawa keras setelah duduk dengan nyaman di leher papa. Tangannya berulang kali menepuk kepala papanya karena senang.

"Adek nggak takut, kan?"

"Ndak, Jji ndak takut!" Jawabnya lantang sembari menarik rambut papanya untuk berpegangan.

Jinyoung senang, ia tersenyum terus menerus karena bisa melihat sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat. Karena mama tidak mungkin menggendongnya seperti papanya menggendong ia sekarang. Nanti mama sakit kalau ia minta digendong seperti ini.

Dari ketinggian ini ia bisa melihat semuanya, semua yang kalau ia lihat dari tingginya tidak akan terlihat apapun. Ia bahkan bisa melihat taman bermain di dekat rumahnya.

Minhyun tahu kalau ini adalah kali pertama Jinyoung digendong seperti ini. Tahu sendiri kan kalau mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah bersama berdua saja seperti ini, maka dari itu ini juga termasuk pengalaman barunya setelah tiga tahun menjadi ayah.

Ia ikut senang ketika mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Jinyoung, khasnya kalau sedang dalam mood baik, bocah itu akan mengeluarkan gumaman yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman. Pelan-pelan Minhyun menurunkan Jinyoung dan memberinya satu dua patah kata sebelum akhirnya membiarkan anaknya itu berlari ke perosotan atau bak pasir disana. Lagipula Jinyoung tidak sendiri kok, disana ada teman-temannya yang kalau Minhyun tidak salah ingat pernah ditunjukkan fotonya oleh sang istri padanya.

Sementara Jinyoung bermain, Minhyun menikmati waktunya dengan duduk nyaman di kursi kayu sembari tersenyum melihat sang anak yang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Ia pun menutup matanya secara tidak sadar, mau tidur sebentar sampai akhirnya ada tangan kecil yang susah payah naik ke pangkuannya.

"Papa!" Panggilnya keras di hadapan Minhyun. Karena tidak kunjung bangun, Jinyoung menepuk pelan pipi papanya.

"Oh adek? Kok udah mainnya?"

"Temen Jji pulang semua," ucap Jinyoung seraya meraih tas kecil miliknya, mengeluarkan susu kotak favoritnya.

"Terus adek mau pulang?" Minhyun bertanya dengan tangan mengelus pipi Jinyoung yang menggembung karena susu yang ia minum. Bocah itu menggeleng dan menyamankan sandarannya pada dada sang papa. Hampir saja ia tertidur kalau saja papanya tidak dengan tega mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Jinyoung merengut kesal. Ia menatap papanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Jji sayang papa nggak?" Tanya Minhyun selagi menatap wajah mengantuk anaknya.

Jinyoung diam sebentar, mengucek matanya dan menyerahkan susu kotak yang sudah kosong pada papanya. Kemudian matanya berbinar lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Sayang! Jji sayang papa!"

"Dibandingin sama mama?"

"Mam-papa!"

Minhyun tertawa keras sedangkan Jinyoung tersenyum malu karena hampir kelepasan bilang mama. Otomatis sih, ya, mama memang selalu ada untuk Jinyoung, ketika siapapun bertanya siapa yang lebih ia sayang pasti bocah berumur tiga tahun itu akan selalu mengatakan mama tanpa berpikir lagi.

Tapi, ia juga sayang papa kok.

Papa yang selalu bolehin Jinyoung beli mainan apa saja, tanpa harus dimarahi lebih dulu. Papa yang selalu mau dinaiki punggungnya untuk diajak bermain. Atau ketika ia ingin makan es krim, papanya pasti akan memberikan, tidak seperti mama yang masih harus memelototinya lebih dulu atau bahkan melarangnya secara langsung.

Jinyoung tersenyum, kemudian memeluk papanya erat. "Papa besok kelja lagi?"

"Iya, papa besok kerja. Adek main sama mama lagi, deh."

"Papa ndak usah kelja, main telus sama Jji aja di lumah, sama mama juga."

Minhyun tersenyum maklum. Rasanya ia dulu juga pernah berkata seperti itu pada ayahnya bahkan ia selalu menangis jika ayahnya pergi kerja. Dengan ucapan Jinyoung barusan, ia jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan ayahnya waktu itu. Ia pun menepuk puncak kepala Jinyoung pelan, mengelusnya secara lembut diselingi kecupan sayang darinya."Kalau papa nggak kerja, Jji nggak bisa makan jajan lagi dong. Mama nggak bisa masak juga. Papa kerja kan buat Adek juga."

Jinyoung merengut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang menusuk-nusuk pororo di bajunya. "Tapi Jji ndak pelnah ketemu papa lama."

"Loh sekarang kan adek sama papa terus dari pagi." Minhyun tertawa melihat anaknya yang merajuk. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengucek matanya pelan. Kemudian melompat-lompat di paha ayahnya, tidak peduli ayahnya merasa sakit atau tidak.

"Jji maunya main telus sama papa," katanya nyaring seraya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Minhyun tersenyum lalu menghentikan kepala Jinyoung yang bergerak terus. "Papa kan ada hari libur, Dek. Nanti kita bisa main bareng lagi, sama mama juga sekalian, ya."

Jinyoung mau merengut lagi, tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat mata papanya yang teduh.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya papanya seraya bangun dan menggendong Jinyoung seperti anak koala.

Jinyoung mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuknya datang lagi. "Mau, Jji ngantuk."

"Ayo kita pulang..."

"Papa jangan pelgi pas Jji bobok, ya," katanya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada papanya yang nyaman. Tangannya mengucek mata merahnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya Minhyun mendengar dengkuran halus dari anaknya.

Minhyun terkekeh pelan, mengelus surai Jinyoung lembut sembari menyamankan posisi Jinyoung yang tengah memeluknya.

Minhyun jadi punya pikiran untuk ambil cuti lagi kalau ingat Jinyoung yang seperti ini. Kalau saja bisa, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, karena setidaknya hari ini ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jinyoung. Walaupun besok ia sudah tidak bisa seharian bersama anak lucunya itu.

 **END**

Saya gemes sendiri:')

HAHA.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
